The present invention generally relates to screwdriver kits, pocket tool-sets or sets of spanners and, more particularly, to a combination hand-tool the tools of which are contained in a magazine-forming handle. In use, the required tool is partially extracted from the handle and firmly restrained. After use, it is released and reinserted into the handle-magazine.
In the various known devices of this kind, the tools are constituted by independent elements which may be sequentialy restrained with respect to the handle by means of a usual locking member. Such devices do not warrant against the tools being lost or lack of locking of said tools.
Multiple-use kits are also known, the elements or tools of which may be released by rotation of a cover but such devices lack strength or they act as mere dispensers of tools.
Applicant has disclosed in his French Patent Application No. 77-18 780 filed June 16, 1977, a device constituted by a magazine-handle having longitudinal compartments containing screwdriver blades which may be partially extracted into working position, said handle being covered by a rotating cover provided with apertures each intended to lock a tool being utilized through the edge thereof which inserts into a first notch in said tool on the opposite side to its working end. However, in said device the blades permanently project out of the handle in the rest position, in which they are locked by a second notch disposed on the side of the working end.
The above-mentioned French Patent Application also provides for a device comprising blades which are covered in their rest position but which are intended, after they have been selected through a single aperture in the cover, to be introduced into an axial operative compartment in the handle.
All these prior devices, although they have the advantage of constituting pocket tool-sets, do not have the desired convenience for their utilization.